Koizumi Kyoko
|jpname = 小泉今日子 |image = Koizumi kyoko.jpg |caption = |birthname = |stagename = |nickname = Kyon Kyon (キョンキョン/KYON²) Kyonshii (キョンツー) Kyon-chan (キョンちゃん) |formername = |birthdate = |birthplace = Atsugi, |died = |bloodtype = 0 |zodiac = |height = 154cm |bwh = |shoesize = |genre = J-pop |occupation = Singer, Songwriter, Actress, Idol |active = 1981-Present |agency = Burning Production |label = Victor Entertainment |group = YELL FROM NIPPON (2006) |generation = |acts = |units = |website = Official Website |blog = Official Blog |google = |twitter = |graduate = }}Koizumi Kyoko (小泉今日子) is a Japanese pop singer, songwriter, actress and idol born on February 4, 1966. She debuted with the single Watashi no 16-Sai on March 21, 1982. She is also a former member of the charity group YELL FROM NIPPON. She got her start in show business after winning Star Tanjou! in early 1981. Profile *'Stage Name': *'Real Name': Koizumi Kyoko (小泉今日子) *'Nickname': Kyon Kyon (キョンキョン/KYON²), Kyonshii (キョンツー), Kyon-chan (キョンちゃん) *'Pen Name': Mikayo (美夏夜) *'Birthday': *'Birthplace': Atsugi, *'Zodiac': *'Height': 154cm *'Blood Type': O *'Groups': YELL FROM NIPPON (2006) Discography Singles *1982.03.21 Watashi no 16-Sai (私の16才) *1982.07.05 Sutekina Lovely Boy (素敵なラブリーボーイ) *1982.09.21 Hitori Machikado (ひとり街角) *1983.02.05 Harukaze no Yuuwaku (春風の誘惑) *1983.05.05 Makkana Onnanoko (まっ赤な女の子) *1983.07.21 Hanbun Shojo (半分少女) *1983.11.01 Adesugata Namida Musume (艶姿ナミダ娘) *1984.01.01 Climax wo issho ni (クライマックス御一緒に) *1984.03.21 Nagisa no Haikara Ningyo/Kaze no Magical (渚のはいから人魚／風のマジカル) *1984.06.21 Meikyuu no ANDROLA/DUNK (迷宮のアンドローラ／DUNK) *1984.09.21 Yamato Nadeshiko nana henka (ヤマトナデシコ七変化) *1984.12.21 The Stardust Memory *1985.04.10 Tokonatsu Musume (常夏娘) *1985.06.08 HEARTBREAKER (ハートブレイカー) *1985.07.25 Majo (魔女) *1985.11.21 Nante ttatte IDOL (なんてったってアイドル) *1986.04.30 100% Danjo kosai (100% 男女交際) *1986.07.10 Yoake no MEW (夜明けのMEW) *1986.11.19 Kogarashi shi ni Idakarete (木枯しに抱かれて) *1987.02.25 Mizu no Rouge (水のルージュ) *1987.07.01 Smile Again *1987.10.21 KISS wo tomenaide (キスを止めないで) *1988.03.09 GOOD MORNING-CALL *1988.10.26 Kaito RUBY (快盗ルビイ) *1989.05.10 Fade Out *1989.11.01 Gakuen Tengoku (学園天国) *1990.03.01 Minogashite kure yo! (見逃してくれよ！) *1990.06.21 La La La... *1990.09.21 Oka wo koete (丘を越えて) *1991.05.21 Anata ni aete Yokatta (あなたに会えてよかった) *1992.06.23 Jibun wo Mitsumete/1992-nen, Natsu (自分を見つめて／1992年、夏) *1993.02.03 Yasashii Ame (優しい雨) *1994.02.02 My Sweet Home *1994.11.14 Tsuki hito Shizuku (月ひとしずく) *1995.11.01 BEAUTIFUL GIRLS *1996.10.23 Otokonoko Onnanoko (オトコのコ オンナのコ) *1998.10.07 Nobody can, but you *1999.08.04 for my life *2013.07.31 Shiosai no Memory (潮騒のメモリー) (As Amano Haruko) *2014.06.04 T Ji-Ji (T字路) (With Nakai Kiichi) Studio Albums *1982.08.21 My Fantasy (マイ・ファンタジー) *1982.12.16 Uta-iro no Kisetsu (詩色の季節) *1983.07.05 Breezing *1983.12.16 WHISPER *1984.07.21 Betty *1985.02.21 Today's Girl *1985.07.05 Flapper *1986.02.21 Kyoko no Kiyoku Tanoshiku Utsukushiku (今日子の清く楽しく美しく) *1986.07.23 Liar *1987.03.05 Hippies *1987.07.21 Phantasien *1988.04.05 BEAT POP *1988.12.17 Nostalgic Melody (ナツメロ) *1989.05.21 KOIZUMI IN THE HOUSE *1990.07.21 No.17 *1991.07.26 afropia *1992.12.16 Banbinater *1993.11.21 TRAVEL ROCK *1996.11.21 Otokonoko Onnanoko (オトコのコ オンナのコ) *1998.10.17 KYO→ *1999.05.21 Inner Beauty *2001.02.21 KYO→2 〜Anniversary Song〜 *2003.04.23 Atsugi I.C. (厚木I.C.) *2008.11.26 Nice Middle *2009.12.16 Live Session *2012.10.24 Koizumi Chansonnier Best Hits Albums *1983.11.21 SUPER BEST THANK YOU KYOKO *1984.07.05 Absolute Best For CD *1984.12.05 Celebration *1985.08.21 Melodies 〜Kyoko Koizumi Song Book *1985.12.25 Do You Love Me *1986.12.16 Koizumi Kyoko The Best (泉今日子 ザ・ベスト) *1987.12.01 Ballad Classics *1987.12.16 KOIZUMI KYOKO CD FILE Vol.1 *1987.12.16 KOIZUMI KYOKO CD FILE Vol.2 *1987.12.16 KOIZUMI KYOKO CD FILE Vol.3 *1988.01.21 Ballad Classics "Off Vocal" Special *1988.12.17 Best Of Kyong King *1989.03.21 KOIZUMI KYOKO CD FILE VOL.4 *1992.03.21 Ballad Classics Ⅱ *1992.03.21 K2 Best Seller *1994.12.01 anytime *1999.12.19 Koizumi Kyoko 89-99 collection *1999.xx.xx KOIZUMI KYOKO 89-99 VINYL COLLECTION *2002.12.18 KYON³ 〜KOIZUMI THE GREAT 51 *2007.03.21 K25 〜KYOKO KOIZUMI ALL TIME BEST〜 *2008.12.13 Ura K25 〜KOIZUMI KYOKO ALL TIME BEST 19→38〜 (裏K25 〜KOIZUMI KYOKO ALL TIME BEST 19→38〜) *2011.02.16 Collaborat-Kyon (コラボレーキョン) *2012.03.21 Kyon30 〜Nante ttatte 30-nen!〜 (Kyon30 〜なんてったって30年！〜) *2012.03.21 Kyon30 extra *2017.05.17 Koizumi Chronicle ～Complete Singles Best 1982-2017～ ( ～1982-2017～) Other *1983.09.05 SEPARATION KYOKO *1984.04.04 Kyon-Kyon Club (Kyon-Kyon倶楽部) *1988.07.06 Natsu no Time Machine (夏のタイムマシーン) *1989.07.28 Fade Out Super Remix Tracks *1990.09.05 Super Remix Tracks Ⅱ *1993.09.22 KYON²「Tokage」wo yomu. (KYON²「とかげ」を読む。) *1993.10.21 MASTER MIX PARTY *2005.08.27 Atashinchi no Uta (あたしンちの唄) *2008.11.12 Innocent Love *2009.01.21 Niji ga kieru made (虹が消えるまで) *2011.02.09 Uchi e kaerou (うちへ帰ろう) *2011.02.09 Mikadzuki Stretch sesuji Nobashi-hen (三日月ストレッチ 背すじのばし編) *2011.02.09 Mikadzuki Stretch koshi Hogushi-hen (三日月ストレッチ 腰ほぐし編) *2012.09.05 100% Videos Filmography Gallery kyon kyon in 80s p1.jpg kyon kyon in 80s p2.jpg kyon kyon on bomb magazine.jpg|On BOMB! Magazine. kyon kyon in 80s p3.jpg kyon kyon in 80s p4.jpg External Links Category:Soloists Category:Female Category:People born in Showa Period Category:Aquarius Category:Victor Entertainment Category:Blood Type O Category:1982 Debuts Category:People from Kanagawa Category:February Births Category:1966 Births Category:Star Tanjou! Winner Category:Lyricist Category:Composer Category:Solo Idols